Police and military personnel are required to carry a great deal of equipment. While firearms may be essential for protection in some cases, there is also a need to carry non-lethal weapons and support equipment.
For example, a baton may be necessary to subdue an opponent in a crowded area where a firearm could not be used for fear of injuring innocent people. Similarly, even where a firearm is appropriate, a flashlight may also be necessary at night or in dark buildings in order to have any chance of detecting and striking an armed adversary. When injured or outnumbered, a radio may be necessary to call for backup. It may also be necessary to carry spare batteries when operating for extended periods in the dark or alone or in remote areas.
Because of the nature of the environment in which police or military personnel operate, weapons and support equipment must be close at hand or otherwise readily available to defend against an attack. This is usually accomplished by a holster or some other container attached to the belt of a user.
Also because of the environment, holsters or other containers for support equipment must be rugged yet lightweight and not prone to snagging on obstacles. For example, a police officer chasing a suspect through brush could be slowed by heavy containers or snagging on the brush. Worse yet, if a container should become lost or damage by impact, a weapon or other equipment may not be available when the officer is in most need of that weapon or other support equipment.
While many devices exist for carrying weapons and other support equipment, they are often limited in how they can be used, attached to or otherwise carried by the police officer or military person. Accordingly, a need exists for more flexible options in such contexts.